


Show me how

by Freckles_And_Dimples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Sam Winchester, Cock Worship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, Young Sam Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_And_Dimples/pseuds/Freckles_And_Dimples
Summary: Sam cree que ver porno es extraño. Pero Dean no piensa lo mismo.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Show me how

**Author's Note:**

> One shot que escribí hace mucho tiempo, editado para subirlo aquí. Originalmente publicado en mi cuenta de wattpad @destrution9 
> 
> Final inesperado ;)

Dean y yo acabamos de terminar con un caso que nos delegó papá y hemos vuelto al motel por nuestras cosas para más tarde reunirnos otra vez con él, pero mi pervertido hermano mayor, decidió que sería mejor quedarnos aquí una noche más.  
¿La razón? 

Hoy es noche de porno gratis.

Hace aproximadamente media hora atrás Dean salió a comprar algo para cenar, y en todo este tiempo yo he estado sentado frente al televisor pensando en si debo echar un vistazo o no. No soy un mojigato ni mucho menos, de hecho a mis 17 años se podría decir que tengo un poco de experiencia. He estado con un par de chicas y una vez salí in par de días con un sujeto... pero, definitivamente no soy como Dean. Él se deja llevar por sus instintos. Una mujer distinta en cada pueblo, un revolcón nuevo cada tres días. Yo soy un poco más... no sé, reservado? O nena, como diría él.  
Luego de darme cuenta de lo tonto que estoy siendo, prendo el televisor y doy un salto al escuchar los fuertes gemidos de una chica siendo follada por dos hombres. Busco como loco el control remoto y bajo el volumen rápidamente.

Joder, esto no pudo haber sido más vergonzoso. Pero bueno, al menos estoy solo y no tengo que enfrentar la bobalicona risa de mi hermano mayor por estas bochornosas cosas que solo me pasan a mí.

Cuando mi corazón ya se ha calmado un poco y mi pecho sube y baja normal, empiezo a prestar atención a la película en la tele y trago saliva al ver la fuerte escena. Una chica y dos hombres tienen sexo en un sofá, y el poco volumen de a tele aún me deja escuchar los sensuales gemidos de placer de la actriz. Lentamente empiezo a excitarme y me acomodo en el sofá. Ahora que lo pienso, Dean de seguro dejó solo para que pudiera hacer esto, ara que pudiera encargarme de mi mismo. Con sus palabras: no mas investigación Sammy, ve un poco de porno.  
La película cada vez se pone más intensa y una segunda chica se une al trío. Ahora las actrices se besan desnudas mientras los tipos las follan. Mierda.  
Toco mi abultada erección bajo mis jeans y cuando estoy por meter mi mano dentro de mi ropa, la puerta se abre y me apresuro a disimular que nada pasa cambiando de canal. Para mi mala suerte, todos los canales tienen porno hoy.

—Hey, Sammy –dice Dean mirándome con esa tonta sonrisa sugerente que siempre suele traer en el rostro. —Ya te relajaste un poco, eh? —mueve sus cejas viendo la televisión frente a mi y camina hacia la mesa para dejar unas bolsas de comida rápida.

Trato de sentarme derecho y ocultar mi... no sé si evidente erección, y como último recurso, apago la tele y dejo el control en la mesita de centro junto a mis pies.

—No, Dean —digo incómodo y junto mis piernas mientras tomo uno de los cojines y lo pongo en mi regazo.

—Ay Sam, eres un aguafiestas —bufa mi hermano y se sienta a mi lado mientras se quita su chaqueta de cuero que alguna vez fue de papá. Desde donde estoy, puedo sentir su aliento a alcohol, lo cual solo me hace rodar los ojos. —Ver porno no te hace un pervertido, hermano —bromea y toma el control remoto del televisor al mismo tiempo que acomoda sus pies cruzados sobre la pequeña mesa de centro delante de nosotros.

Él enciende la televisión otra vez y lo miro estupefacto mientras cambia de canales relajado, buscando algo que lo convenza, como si ver porno con tu hermano menor fuera de lo más normal. Un tranquilo panorama de día Viernes por la noche. Para mi sorpresa, Dean deja una película donde también hay un trío de dos hombres y una chica.

—Amo a esa actriz, maldición —gruñe y ve la pantalla como todo un fanboy. —Mira esas redondas y enormes tet...

—Dean... —lo freno. —Esto es incómodo, y raro —digo despacio sintiendo el rubor haciendo arder mis mejillas. Dean se gira para mirarme divertido.

—Raro es que no veas porno, Sammy. Disfruta de una vez y deja de lado los prejuicios —sonríe despreocupado y luego vuelve a mirar la pantalla.

Giro mi rostro también y trato de poner atención a la escena. Esto es estúpido. Es retorcido... pero un lado de mí quiere hacerlo. Quiero ver porno con Dean. Los actores de la película no están en un sofá como en la película anterior, ahora están al aire libre afuera de un auto... y por supuesto que mi imaginación empieza a correr teniendo a mi hermano mayor, mi prohibido crush de adolescente, a mi lado.

—¿Te imaginas a nosotros dos dándole así a una chica en el impala? —pregunta Dean y la imagen que llega a mi cabeza enciende todo mi cuerpo.

Si Dean supiera como lo veo en realidad, esa idea no incluiría a una chica entre nosotros.

—Dios, imagínanos a mitad del camino, con papá lejos y el impala solo para nosotros. Invitaría a cualquier chica que nos topáramos en el camino, amigo —dice ronco y mi erección de nuevo empieza a subir.

Miro la pantalla nervioso, temiendo que Dean note mi entrepierna, y los movimientos de los cuerpos, los besos y los sonidos me hipnotizan. Los actores dejan a la chica de lado mientras ella se masturba, y ambos se besan intensamente mientras sus erecciones se mueven juntas en la mano de uno de ellos.

Esto no lo veía venir. Siento el abrasador calor recorriendo todo mi cuerpo y me giro para ver la sensual e inesperada sonrisa de Dean mientras me observa cautelosamente.

—¿Habías visto a dos tipos haciendo eso antes? —pregunta sugerente y niego con la cabeza, mintiendo. No quiero que Dean, el super macho alfa que se cree un dios del sexo con las chicas, se entere sobre mi orientación sexual. —Te va a encantar —dice desviando su vista a la tele de nuevo y me quedo pasmado por unos segundos.

¿En serio Dean acaba de decir eso? ¿Que tan ebrio está? ¿Estoy soñando?

En la pantalla, uno de los chicos se inclina y empieza a hacerle sexo oral al otro, y mi erección ya no puede más. Debo toser para disimular un patético gemido que quiere escapar de mis labios cuando veo las escenas ante mí.

—Mmm... así es —dice Dean y no puedo creer que mi hermano sea quien habla. ¿Acaso él también es bisexual? —¿Te gusta eso Sam? —apunta con sus labios la tele y yo lo miro entre asustado y excitado. Definitivamente no sé si deba responder. Quizás es una pregunta capciosa. Pero no aguanto... no quiero ocultarlo más. No puedo contenerlo más.

—S-si —titubeo. —Me gusta.

—¿Entonces, que esperas? —pregunta sonriente y me quedo examinando su rostro unos segundos. —Relájate Sam... has lo que tengas que hacer.

Mierda.

Sin saber que más hacer, obedezco las palabras de Dean como buen hermano menor que soy y me quito el cojín de encima. Él baja su vista a mis jeans y muerde su labio inferior cuando ve lo duro que estoy bajo la tela.

—Sabía que estarías tan duro como yo.

De fondo, los exagerados gemidos de la chica suenan de nuevo al ser penetrada por uno de los tipos que es penetrado por el otro y siento que no puedo aguantar más. Me voy a correr si sigo prestando atención.  
De reojo veo que Dean abre su jeans y de al nada, sin darme tiempo para prepararme, mete una mano en su ropa para liberar su erección.

Joder.... joder y mil veces más joder.

Él comienza a masturbarse a mi lado tal como si yo no estuviera aquí. Como si yo no importara. Giro mi rostro por completo hacia él y veo lo mojada que está la punta de su glande, su pene muy duro en su mano, jodidamente grande y grueso como esperaba que fuera. Él lo acaricia arriba y abajo lentamente, masajeándolo mientras su pulgar juega en la hendidura que está brillante por el líquido preseminal que ya ha liberado.

Dean gime y estira su cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá al mismo tiempo que cierra los ojos con fuerza. No sé que rayos estoy esperando yo para hacer lo mismo.

Estamos en confianza ¿No?

Abro mis jeans e imito lo que mi hermano hizo. Mi erección está tan dura que duele, y siento que no duraré mucho si comienzo a tocarme.

—Wow Sammy, en serio tienes una buena polla allí abajo.

Abro los ojos y Dean me mira casi orgulloso mordiendo su labio inferior, sin dejar de hacer lo suyo. Respondo con una sonrisa avergonzada y tímida y ambos volvemos a prestar atención a la tele. Mi corazón latiendo como loco en mi pecho. Mi mente borrosa por el placer de todo esto. Ahora en la tele, ambos actores le dan duro a la chica que gime y lloriquea por más.

—Mhhh —gime Dean y ese maldito sonido hace que quede al borde de mi orgasmo. —Amo que rueguen por más...

Ambos aumentamos el ritmo de nuestras masturbaciones y pronto yo también comienzo a gemir. Esto es lo más incómodo, raro y excitante que he hecho alguna vez. Tan jodidamente prohibido.

—¿Quieres intercambiar? —pregunta Dean y de pronto todo el aire de mis pulmones queda atrapado. Él sonríe malicioso y asiento sin dudarlo más. —Muéstrame como lo haces, Sam. Impresióname.

A pesar de sus palabras, Dean toma la iniciativa y con una mirada cómplice, moja su mano con saliva y me estremezco cuando él toma mi sensible miembro. Imito lo de mojar mi mano y tomo su dura erección también. Él cierra los ojos a penas empiezo a mover mi mano a lo largo de su polla y debo morder mi labio con fuerza para no correrme por lo que él me hace también. Es tan caliente, suave y mojado... No puedo creer que esto este pasando.

Los gemidos en la tele se hacen más fuertes y Dean y yo no tenemos piedad el uno con el otro.  
Siento mis caderas levantarse casi por voluntad propia para embestir una y otra vez contra la mano de Dean, y luego de unos minutos, no puedo soportarlo más y me corro gimiendo y temblando como si esta fuera mi primera vez, liberando chorros del líquido blanco que moja mi camiseta y la mano de mi hermano que aún presiona firme y se mueve suave sobre mi sensible miembro.

Al sentir y ver esto, Dean también se deja llevar por su propio orgasmo y su semen sale casi igual de fuerte que el mío. Manchando sus jeans, parte de su camisa y mi mano.  
Ambos nos miramos agotados, mejillas rojas y con la respiración acelerada y él se acerca para susurrar en mi oído.

—Ver porno no te hace un pervertido, Sammy. Querer follar a tu hermano y masturbarlo... si. Y bueno... me declaro culpable, babybro.

Gimo al escuchar sus palabras, y un fuerte sonido de libros cayendo sobre algo me traen de vuelta a la realidad.

—¡Hora de despertar, Sam!

Abro los ojos exaltado y entre mi confusión, veo a Dean observándome como si fuera un bicho raro desde su cama. —¿Estás bien?

No puede ser.

No.

Todo fue un sueño. ¿Un sueño? Un jodido y muy sensual sueño mojado.

Asiento nervioso al sentir mi semen manchando las sábanas y mi ropa interior y Dean sale de la habitación aún mirándome extraño, sin decir nada más.  
Lo único que espero ahora es no haber dicho algo mientras me corría soñando con mi hermano...

Aunque la idea de ver porno con él ahora no me parece tan descabellada como antes. Claro que él nunca me lo ofrecería. ¿O si?


End file.
